


Looking Without Touching

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's harder and harder for Conner to go places with Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Without Touching

Conner was wondering for the hundredth time in a row how he'd gotten roped into this whole museum deal. He hated museums. It was all about looking and not touching--a problem he had to deal with enough in his life.

The tour group was on the move again, but Conner lagged back, annoyed already with their tour guide and her infallible cheeriness. No one was supposed to be that perky about urns, he didn't care how platinum blond she was. They were big pots. He could make one of those, and then thousands of years later, it'd be showing in a museum for some other guy to roll his eyes at.

He studied not the urn she'd gushed over, but instead moved to a dark corner of the room, now utterly empty once the group had left. The walls were a deep royal blue, and the only real lights in the room were the ones focused on the exhibits, encased in glass atop sturdy rectangular pedestals. The displays were scattered about in aesthetic disarray, leaving plenty of corners to hide in, with no lights. Conner wished fervently that he could pull Kira out of the group, drag her back here, behind the headless statue of some Greek god, and just ravish her on the spot.

He'd been fighting his lustful urges for some time now. His hormones were raging a thousand times worse now at twenty-one than they had at eighteen, when he'd first fallen hard for his former compatriot-in-arms. In their duration as Rangers, he'd cared about her deeply as a friend, too concerned about her welfare to allow himself to fall in love with her. As leader, he was worried enough about his friends as it was, without being in love with one of them. But now, with no mortal peril holding him back...

Only Kira could talk him into going to a museum for the afternoon. She'd claimed she wanted to broaden her horizons, and his. He was all for Kira opening her mind, he just wished that she'd open her mind to the idea of the two of them together. Which was all Conner had wanted for three years now.

All afternoon, his mind had been running wild, as he would step away from the group to test out the various benches and seating implements, wondering how they'd pan out under the fervor of his lovemaking. He'd been particularly fond of one bench, until he'd discovered that the cushy seats were, in fact, encased in vinyl. After imagining that less-than-comfortable scenario, he'd abandoned any sort of ideals, and now was just contemplating their hot sex in every imaginable location. Bathrooms. The Egyptian tomb. Here, behind this statue. Fast, slow, he didn't care. He wanted her so badly that sometimes he thought he would explode. His head, his heart, his groin, none of them could take it anymore. Frustration was maddening him.

"Con? What're you thinking about?"

Kira had broken away from the group to find her perpetually wandering afternoon company. She was touching his arm lightly, trying to break him out of the trance he'd been in, staring blankly at the wall.

Kira touching him, even in this perfectly gentle, innocent gesture, was too much. He backed away a step, laughing far too nervously, and running a hand in his hair before jamming his fists in his pockets--his only surefire way to keep from grabbing her. Not that it was all that effective a method, but any form of resistance was good. "Nothing, nothing," he lied, and tried to make that a truth, tried to think of nothing. He tried to think of neutral things, but was coming up quite blank, unable to keep the x-rated images from running through his brain.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, squinting at him with her 'concerned' face. "You're kinda...sweaty."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Really."

"If you're not feeling okay, we can leave," she said tenderly. "I can take you back to my place and put you to bed."

Oh, God, why did she have to phrase it that way? She meant it in a purely friendly way, an almost maternal concern that he couldn't take care of himself. Classic Kira. But now more images were splayed across the forefront of his mind. Her bed. His bed. The taxi home to either of those locations.

"Really, I swear, I'm good," he said, trying to flash her an easy smile. "Just bored. This isn't my idea of fun, Kira."

"I know, Con. And I'm sorry. But thanks for coming out with me."

"Yeah, sure, no prob," he said gruffly, looking away.

"I didn't do this for me, you know," she said. "I did it for you. I was hoping we could hang out, just the two of us. You've been acting so weirdly lately."

"I have?"

"Totally. You don't speak much, you're always staring off into space... is everything okay? No problems with your family? Your friends? Your love life?" She peered at him critically.

Well, he was in love with the one girl who would never see him as anything more than a friend. And lately, he couldn't stop thinking of her sexually. Which was far worse. Adding lust on top of love was just asking for disaster with a girl who was never going to return his affections.

"Kira, I swear, nothing is wrong."

She stared at him another moment. "If you're sure," she said slowly, giving him one last chance, but he didn't bite, merely nodded his agreement. "Okay." She grabbed his hand to drag him back to the group, and he pretended the touch came from someone else, someone like Dr. O or whoever. Someone who didn't make his blood rush.

As they rejoined with the others, the tour guide flashed them a cheery smile. "Get a little lost?" she asked, not sounding offended. More like she was incapable of being offended.

Kira smiled back, politely, but not over the top. "Just a little. Sorry about that."

"No worries," said the tour guide, and her eyes flickered to Conner, giving him an appraising glance before resuming her tour. Conner smirked a little to himself. She was a much lighter blond than the ones he was used to, and way too vivacious, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be the fantasy he craved, but a little deviation from the norm might be beneficial to his addled brain. The next time he caught the tour guide glancing at him, he shot her a flirty smile. She'd suffice for tonight.


End file.
